


超典型ABO -6-

by CherrieXir



Series: LEOJI’s very typical ABO stories [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrieXir/pseuds/CherrieXir
Summary: 大三撩人不计后果的光虹O，和刚刚工作挣了点小钱买点嘿嘿嘿的东西的雷奥AOne day Imma translate this into English but I mean idk i make zero promises





	

“嗯…哈啊…不，不要了……呜…”  
光虹躺在床上，双手被绑在床头，眼睛上蒙着的领带早就被眼泪浸湿，两条穿着白色高腿袜的细腿大大开着，冒着液体的性器和涎水泛滥的后穴暴露无疑，里面的跳蛋让他腿根子发颤，想要把双腿并上，又被一双手压住了。光虹呜咽着扭着身体，但这只让后穴里剧烈震颤的东西更往里去，他的穴肉一寸寸缠住跳蛋，因为剧烈的快感近乎痉挛。  
“雷，雷奥……求你……啊啊……”  
被叫到的人似乎铁了心不让他好受，只低下头咬住他的大腿根部露出来的皮肤。  
雷奥伸手去又把跳蛋往里推了推，那个万恶之源在光虹身体里进到最深处，抵着他的前列腺发狠一般震动。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
光虹浑身弹动，躲也躲不开，哭叫着弓起身子，灭顶的快感让他全身发抖，不消几下就射了出来。  
“拿，拿出来，啊啊……”  
刚刚高潮过的身体敏感异常，毫无停歇之意的跳蛋像是要把他最后一丝认知也磨灭成灰，光虹的身子近乎痉挛，脚趾都蜷了起来，抽噎着喊着雷奥的名字，后者低下身去亲吻光虹湿漉漉的脸，手指一勾那一枚跳蛋就被顺着绳子拉了出来，光虹身子一紧，前端又流出些晶亮的液体，随即摊在床上，话也说不出来，呜咽着喘气。  
“光虹真好看，”雷奥一寸寸吻着光虹肚子上的皮肤。  
“我……”光虹声音都哑了，“以后都不要了……我后悔了……”  
“明明是光虹先诱惑我的呀，”雷奥笑着说，温热的呼吸打在光虹的皮肤上，“而且光虹也很喜欢不是吗？况且你点的火还没消呐。”

是个人都在床上有点莫名的喜好，雷奥喜欢玩小花样让光虹羞红了脸说些奇怪的下流话，而光虹则喜欢穿女生的睡裙，内衣一类的，每次都把雷奥撩得不由分说就来上个几回合。  
要不是今天是情人节，他才不这么干呢，光虹恨恨地想。  
雷奥到家前就收到一条短信：“到卧室来哦~” 虽然做好了充足的心理准备，他进门还是被眼前的景象惊住了。光虹跪坐在床上，身上除了一双奶白色的高腿袜和半遮不遮的蕾丝丁字裤什么也没穿，后穴里有什么东西嗡嗡作响。光虹一手撑着床，一手在自己身前玩弄着挺立的乳头，蹙着眉迷蒙地看着进来的Alpha，轻声喘息着叫，“雷奥……”  
天知道雷奥用了多大力气才没直接把人就地正法，他忍着发麻的头皮捏住光虹的下巴，有些粗暴地咬上嫩红的嘴唇，仿佛要把人拆吃入腹一般。光虹拽着他的衣服，浑身发软地靠在他怀里。  
雷奥松开手把他往后一推，跳蛋在光虹的后穴里又移了个位置，让他浑身一颤。雷奥附身低声说，“情人节我们就玩点好玩的吧？”  
没等光虹回答，雷奥伸手扯掉了那条本来就没什么作用的内裤，又在床头柜里翻找了一会儿，拉出一条深红色的绒绳，抓着光虹的手就往床头绑，又扯了自己的领带把人眼睛也蒙上。失了光源的光虹感官全部被放大，雷奥在他身上落下的每一处吻痕他都能清晰地感觉到，更何况是身后肆虐的跳蛋，他慌张地动了动腰，只让肉壁在跳蛋周围绞得更紧，他发着颤，呻吟一声声溢出来。空气里的信息素让雷奥有些急躁，他掰开光虹的大腿低头去咬那处散着香气的穴口，舌尖一片香甜濡湿。  
“别……别这样……呜……”雷奥在他下体又舔又咬，光虹被腿间奇异的触感弄得浑身酥软，跳蛋刮得他内壁瘙痒难耐，奈何他躲也躲不开，软着身体轻轻在床单上蹭。  
“光虹要什么？”雷奥咬了一口光虹大腿内侧的嫩肉，哑着声音问，“不要了还是要更多？”  
“呜嗯……要，要更多……”光虹扭着身体，“要你……啊啊……”  
“好急啊，”雷奥直起身子，他自己也快忍不住了，深吸几口气冷静下来，拍拍光虹的大腿说，“今天可是情人节哦，耐心点。”语毕他从床头拿过遥控器，指尖一挑，直接就把遥控拨到最大。  
“呜呜啊啊啊啊——”光虹身体紧紧蹦起来又落回床上，怎么都摆脱不了后穴不知道是享受还是折磨的感受，眼泪被生生逼了出来，把灰色的领带浸湿一片。

自己撩的人，哭着也要干完。大概就是这个意思。

光虹还没从刚才的高潮中缓过劲来，雷奥把他翻了个面，手指压着还在张合的穴口揉弄。  
“嗯嗯……”本来就食髓知味的后穴被他这么一弄竟又开始酥痒起来，光虹有些难耐地动了动腰，早早就润滑好的穴口就将雷奥一个指节吃了进去。  
“光虹后面的小嘴好着急，”雷奥在他耳边说，一下下吻着他后颈和肩膀，顺着濡湿的穴道探了三根手指进去，在柔软的肉穴里进进出出。  
“呜嗯……啊……雷奥……”光虹软绵绵地呻吟，肉壁被浅浅磨蹭的感觉让他脊背都酥麻了，脑子里仿佛都是黏糊糊的欲望，他扭着腰蹭身下的床单，下意识地寻找更多快感。  
“光虹这是犯规，你知道我多想把你就这么吃掉吗。”雷奥舔舐着光虹颈后的腺体沉声说，手指在穴道内弯曲四探，“你是我的。”  
“呜啊——”雷奥的指尖顶到了让光虹呻吟都变了调子的那一点，还用指甲去轻轻刮蹭，光虹后颈的敏感点也被很好地照顾到，雷奥的话浑身发热，张着嘴难耐地喘息，“嗯，嗯啊……我是，我是你的……”  
雷奥嘴上用力，鲜红的血液就渗了出来，光虹惊叫了一声绷紧了身体，后穴绞紧了雷奥的手指，整个人水里捞起来一样的，空气里Omega的信息素突然浓稠了不少。雷奥的动作也慢了下来，“你这是……”  
“啊啊……哈……”光虹拽着绑着自己手腕的红绳，后穴肠液泛滥，意识都模糊了，皱着眉头呻吟，“我要……雷奥啊嗯……”  
竟然就这么诱导发情了。  
雷奥自己的呼吸也有些乱，抽出手把自己的裤子脱了，低头抬起光虹的下巴去啃噬Omega诱人的嘴唇，顺手把被眼泪浸湿的一塌糊涂的领带扯掉了。光虹的眼神都失了神，眼泪从烫人的面颊上掉下来。  
雷奥在他屁股上拍了一把，抬了抬他的腰把自己的性器一插到底。  
“嗯嗯嗯啊啊——”光虹把脸埋回床单里，身前的阴茎也颤抖着又立了起来。  
雷奥被他夹得差点就直接泄了，咬着光虹的肩膀等了好一会儿才开始慢慢抽插。  
“啊，啊嗯……”光虹早就等不及了，挺动着腰去迎雷奥的动作，奈何雷奥似乎不为所动，在他后穴里缓慢地研磨最深处的那个地方。光虹被激得浑身发烫，扭着身子叫道，“快，快点啊呜……”  
“再说一遍？”雷奥挺了挺腰，性器正正顶在光虹的前列腺上。  
“啊啊！”光虹腰一软，伏在床上难耐地说，“嗯……我，我还要……更多，你……快点啊啊啊——”  
雷奥不等他说完，掐住光虹的腰就加快了速度，撞击的力道一下比一下重，交合处的水声和皮肤拍打的声音混着光虹拔高的呻吟在房间里清晰可闻。光虹无力地摇着头，巨大的快感让他有些不知如何是好。他随着雷奥的动作来来回回，身体像是着了火一样发热，根本忍不住一声高过一声的呻吟。雷奥把肉茎抽出来一半还多，又狠狠撞进去，嫩红的穴肉都被翻出来又肏进去，每一下都惹得光虹浑身发抖。  
“哈啊啊啊——嗯，我，我要……”光虹穴肉早就被撞得酸软，又在每一次雷奥进入之后绞上去。  
“要怎么样？”雷奥大力顶了一下又抽出来，竟停下了动作。  
“唔嗯……啊……”光虹还没反应过来，穴口张张合合地吐着水，他扭着腰茫然地想要回头，“别，别停嗯……”  
“嗯？”雷奥用阴茎顶部抵住穴口，也不进去，就这么让光虹等着，“要我怎么样？”  
“啊啊啊……”后穴空虚得简直让光虹发疯，他浑身燥热，皮肤都泛起粉色，“快点，我要去了，我要你……进来，哈啊，肏我呜呜啊啊啊——”  
雷奥奖励般地大开大合地抽插起来，每一下都让光虹浑身发抖，酸软的大腿想要合起来又被雷奥掰开，交合的地方扑哧扑哧地泛着水声。雷奥抓着光虹的身体换了个方向，往前一顶，肉茎就顶到了已经微微打开的生殖口。他一用力，轻车熟路地撞开了腔口。  
“啊啊啊啊——”光虹哀叫起来，哭着意乱情迷地摇头。  
“你是我的，光虹，”雷奥附身咬住他的肩膀，压着光虹越撞越深。  
光虹话都说不出来一句，整个身子都弓了起来，排山倒海的高潮从那最隐秘的穴道传到他四肢百骸，几乎让他喘不过气来，他浑身抽搐，眼前都是噼里啪啦的火星子，射出来的阴茎都洒在床单上。“啊啊啊呜呜——”  
雷奥掐住他的腰狠命地又往剧烈收缩的穴道里插了好几下，咬着光虹的性腺将精液一股股射在那个胀大的结上。光虹被烫得浑身发颤，呜咽着又高潮了一次，后穴一热又洩出水来。

等结消下去，光虹已经昏昏欲睡了，被强制诱导发情的Omega散发着香甜的气味，跟空气里Alpha的味道融在一起。雷奥抽出去的时候光虹动了动，小声说，“我还准备了礼物。”  
雷奥笑着亲了他一口，“我也准备了，明天给你。”  
“都怪你，”光虹嘟着嘴说。  
雷奥起身把他的高腿袜脱了，“就你穿着这个，还怪我？”  
光虹扁扁嘴没说话。  
“后悔了？”雷奥把人抱起来去浴室。  
光虹的脸埋在他肩上，小声说，“没有。情人节快乐。”  
雷奥在他额头上印下一吻，“情人节快乐。”

现在问题来了，他们到底有没有在浴室里再来一次？


End file.
